Being in love sucks, but it's also kind of awesome
by C van Zyl
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's 'Dalton' ! So they're finally a couple! But did they really ever think that that would make things easier for them? They thought they could still be the same old Jogan, but it seems BEING in love isn't as easy as FALLING in love. Established!Jogan. Sequel to my other (short!) fanfic, 'Why can't I Pretend? ' so I suggest you read that first!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**_

A/N: Hi lovely people who decided to read this! First of all: thank you so much for taking time to read this, you have _no idea_ how much it means to me that someone would want to read my stuff. Second: I would love you even more if you would leave a review after reading this, because I would love to get some feedback so that I can work on my weaknesses(of which I have a feeling there are many, sorry.). This is a sequel to my other story, basically just something I wanted to write because Jogan is one of my favourite pairings at the moment and I was in the 'Jogan-mood'. If you haven't read the prequel, 'Why can't I pretend?', then I suggest you go read that first, although there is a summary of it below just in case! So please: read, enjoy and review!- Cloey van Zyl

_SUMMARY OF 'WHY CAN'T I PRETEND?':__ Julian was forced by Adam to confess his love to Logan during the fire of Hell Night just like in the original 'Dalton' by CP Coulter. Julian gets out of the hospital and Dalton is not closed down. He returns to school but is depressed and cynical because Logan hasn't come to talk to him about what happened in the fire and now Julian just wants to pretend like it never happened. Derek encourages him to talk to Logan but he refuses and ends up staying in his room and shutting everyone out. Finally Logan comes to confront Julian in his room and they argue about the whole thing. Julian is resentful and hurt and Logan is angry that Julian expects him to feel something for Julian even though he was 'straight' for all those years. Julian leaves Dalton after Logan shouts "I can't love you!" at Julian in the spur-of-the-moment. Julian doesn't return to Dalton and doesn't keep in contact with Logan. Five years later, Julian and Logan meet in a coffee shop where Logan has a job. Logan is acting strange but eventually he shows Julian his true, emotional, self to Julian and also reveals that in the last five years he has come to realise just how much Julian means to him. They end up getting together at the end. Yay cheesy, happy endings!_

Now on to the sequel...!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Could you hurry it up Logan?", I asked in what _I_ thought to be a friendly-suggestion type of voice. Logan, it seemed, didn't find the request very reasonable and I could feel one of his famous 'intense' glares penetrating the back of my head.

"I'm trying to be nice and gentle with the _lack_ of supplies I have here.", he shot back at me. I leant my forehead on the cold tiled wall I was pressed up against and sighed frustratedly.

"Well, I'm sorry if I am not always prepared for your sexual whims, Logan!". My breath hitched and I let out a loud gasp as he curled his finger and hit my sweet-spot. He added another finger at my body's natural response. Yes, Logan and I were having an argument. While having sex. God, how ridiculous. We couldn't even control our natural urge to bicker while doing the dirty.

"_My_ sexual whims? You were the one who dragged me in here during my _twenty minute break_ and demanded I fuck you!", he growled and continued to scissor his fingers, readying me.

"I thought you could be quick!", I quipped back before adding in a deadpan voice, "And you were the one who seductively whispered dirty things in my ear while making a customer's coffee. What was I supposed to think? That you didn't mean them?".

Again I felt his glare on the back on my head, "I did mean those things, I just didn't expect you to take them so literally.", he said while adding a third finger and then coming to his own defence, "And I can be quick! But not in the bathroom of my workplace. And not without any lube. You're lucky I always have a condom in my wallet.".

"You mean the one _I_ gave you?", I asked, squirming in anticipation as I became increasingly impatient.

"Who the fuck cares who gave it to me!", he quickly rolled the said condom onto his cock, turned me around to face him, smashed my lips against his; to which I eagerly responded; and then lifted me off my feet (I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist and pushed my back against the tiled wall of the cubical to help with leverage), brought the head of his cock to my hole and slowly lowered me down. We groaned in unison and I sent a quick plea out to whoever would be listening to someone getting fucked in a bathroom that no one would have the urge to enter this male bathroom for the next couple of minutes.

Logan then lifted me up and brought me down again, this time harder and more forcefully.

He and I quickly fell into a rhythm, punctuated by both of our gasps and groans filling the echo-y bathroom. I would have been nervous that someone would hear, become suspicious and force a lot of people; mainly me and Logan; into a _very_ awkward situation. But when Logan was fucking me, I didn't think about a lot other than how much I loved him (and his cock).

"You know,", he somehow could manage to speak at the same time as blowing my mind, "if you wanted fast… I could have just given you a blowjob.".

I lifted my head from where it was resting on his shoulder as he slammed into me again, "S'not the same!", I protested before letting out a filthy sound as he hit my prostate.

"Would be… lot easier.", he was panting heavily from the exertion of keeping me off the ground and the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

"Didn't realise you weren't enjoying yourself…", I shot back, "We can stop… if you want…".

He stopped, like I had suggested and I was confused as to what the hell he was doing when I was so damn close, and started to lower me to the ground and pull out completely before I locked my arms around his neck and tightened my legs around his waist as I growled, "Fucking hell! I was kidding, you are _not_ allowed to stop!".

He smirked and clutched me tighter as he started pounding me as hard as he could in the current situation.

He somehow managed to pick up speed as he got ever closer and I wrapped a hand around my cock and moved it up and down so that we could come together.

"Close…", he grunted.

"Me…", I couldn't finish the sentence because I was too busy frantically writhing as I came into the condom I had cleverly thought of wearing to avoid an awkward mess.

I was just coming down from my high as Logan gave three quick and erratic thrusts before biting his bottom lip to supress his grunts.

He dropped me to the ground abruptly, clearly too worn out to hold me up any longer. I took pity on him and cleaned both him and myself up as he just sat on the closed toilet seat, elbows on his knees, leaning forward and panting heavily.

"Aren't you glad it wasn't just a blowjob, Lo?", I asked as I rolled his condom off.

He shot me a quick glare and didn't answer, although I knew this was just because he didn't want to admit that I was right.

He made up for it as we were about to leave the bathroom and he pushed me up against the wall next to the sinks and just stared into my eyes. I felt the shivers travel up my body. I loved it when he did this, just looked at me like that, with so much emotion that he didn't even have to say anything. He loved me. He hadn't said it yet but I could see it in those amazing green eyes when he looked at me like this. It wasn't a common look, it was too private to be done in public, and in many ways that made it all the more special. He leaned in, invading all of my space before slowly, and dare I say it of Logan Wright?- gently, closing the distance and kissing my lips. It wasn't a lustful, messy kiss like the ones we had exchanged a few minutes ago. This one was almost chaste and certainly loving. When he pulled away we exchanged a small, knowing smile and he left the bathroom while I waited five minutes before following.

This, us, our relationship had been going on for two and a half months. No one else knew. Except, of course, our closest friends. Derek was top of that list and had reappeared in my life. He and Logan had kept in better contact over the last five years than Derek and I had and although I regretted that a lot; Derek really was an awesome best friend; I was very happy to have him back in my life. I felt whole again, as stupid that sounded. Logan and Derek and I were finally reunited and best friends again. Logan and I were a couple, even if it was a kind of secret. And everything felt right again. I was doing as well as ever in my acting and Logan was studying music at UCLA. He had pre-empted his father's wrath at him studying music at university and disowned himself, gotten a truly crappy apartment with some strange 'friends' from UCLA and the job at the coffee shop where we had finally met two and a half months ago. Life was good. Falling in love was pretty easy for me all those years ago, staying in love wasn't easy but I had no real choice in the matter but _being_ in love now with Logan loving me back seemed like the biggest breeze ever.

* * *

_A/N: So... first chapter. What did you wonderful people think? I would die of happiness if you left me a review. And(this may be a really weird request) but does anyone have any advice on how to write smut? As you can tell I'm terrible at it..._

_-Cloey_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

_A/N:__ Hello! How are you all? Good, I hope. Here's the second chapter. Please enjoy! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Hey, you should move in here.", I said casually as the thought popped into my head while Logan and I were sitting in my expensive looking living room watching T.V on my ridiculously over-sized television. Okay, the idea hadn't 'popped' into my head that moment and it took a lot to ask the question so casually. It had been an idea pretty much ever since I had fallen in love with Logan, only then it was more of a fantasy. A fantasy of Logan and me one day living in our own apartment, having someplace to call ours, to one day (hopefully!) fill with pictures of our family. It had remained a secret fantasy of mine until two and a half months earlier when Logan and I had become boyfriends. Then it had become a future that wasn't so unlikely after all. It had just been a question of how much time would I have to wait until I asked. Two and a half months seemed long enough, given our history and positions in life. Besides, I couldn't stand his disgusting hole-of-an-apartment with those greasy weirdoes. And also because I couldn't go to his place because none of them knew that Logan was dating famous-actor Julian Larson. In fact pretty much no one did.

Logan looked over at me, clearly surprised by my offer. Maybe two and a half months was too soon. Even for Logan and I.

"Are you serious?".

I swallowed quickly, "Yeah,", and launched into my (NOT) prepared speech which outlined my argument and reasoning concisely and professionally but including the right amount of nonchalant shrugging of shoulders and indifference, "You're apartment is small and shared with three creeps, although that just the feeling I get, and mine is clean and definitely big enough for both of us. Besides, then you wouldn't have to spend any money on rent and could save more for UCLA.".

He raised his eyebrows sarcastically, clearly not buying my 'I am just throwing ideas around and do not have a typed copy of this speech on my laptop' act. Was this saying something about my acting skills or the fact that Logan knew too well for my own good?

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with that fact that you are in love with me and want to spend every possible waking (and sleeping) moment with me?".

I shrugged my shoulders one more time and said, "I don't know, it just seemed more convenient.".

"So it's _just_ convenience?", he leaned in close to me, looking me right in the eye with those damned green eyes of his that could literally make me fall apart. He knew it too.

I caved, "Okay! Okay! I love you Lo, you know I do. Come live with me so we can have sex every night and not have to think about whether or not your stupid roommates will ask too many questions about where you were and get you into an awkward situation because they don't know that we're going out! I want to cook breakfast for the guy I'm living with and fight over cupboard space and who unpacks the dishwasher an- mpfh!", Logan cut me off with a kiss. Fuck I loved kissing him. Taking his kiss as a yes, I threw all of my excitement and relief into it.

All too soon though, he was pulling away.

"Yes, Princess, I will move in with you.", he said grinning at my excitement. I went to kiss him again but he pushed me back and spoke, "But!".

I groaned, "Why does there have to be a but!?".

He smirked at my frustration, "_But_, on one condition.".

"Fine, whatever.", at that moment I really couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was kiss him, the one condition could wait.

He pushed me away again, "Don't you want to know what the condition is?".

I tried to push past his hands holding me back, "Yes! I agree with it!".

"So you'll do it? Really? Great, thanks so much Jules! I'll just get your phone so you can give your publicist a call right away!".

I froze at the word 'publicist'. "What's the condition?", I asked warily although I have a really bad feeling that I already knew what it was.

"So now you suddenly want to know what it is? Well you've already agreed to it so…", he said still playing around and moved off the couch 'in search' of my phone.

"Logan. What is the condition?", I asked and Logan immediately heard the serious tone of my voice. He stopped moving and walked back to the couch where he sat down and faced me.

"I want everyone to know that we're dating.".

I mentally groaned and it took _all_ I had to not literally do it. Instead I stuck to sighing and running a hand through my hair. I had known that Logan wanted to let the world that we were dating but there was just…something holding me back. It wasn't that I didn't love him, he and I both knew that I was head-over-heels, madly, ridiculously and every-other-clichéd-expression in love with him. It just wasn't the right time yet. Not for me at least. But how was I supposed to tell him that?

"Logan…", I started. We had been heading to this conversation for two and a half months now but I still didn't want to have to face it.

"Julian, we can't keep sneaking around like this anymore.", Logan's voice was it's forceful and unfortunately, uncompromising self.

I couldn't meet his eyes, I knew what they did to me. Instead I stuck with the carpet.

"I want to…", I started but let my words fade out as I tried to avoid having to give the reason that I didn't really have. Logan wasn't having any of it and scowled, "_But_?".

"But… I _can't_…Lo, my work. You know that my fans would go crazy, we would never get any peace and quiet. We'd have to sneak around even more!", my voice was growing stronger and louder as my argument grew.

"But you won't even fucking let me tell my friends that I have a boyfriend!", he shouted, his anger building. He stood and started pacing, just like he always did when he was frustrated.

"Your friends are annoying freaks who would never leave you alone if they knew you were dating me!", I shot back, angry because I really didn't want to spend the rest of the evening arguing. Squabbles and spats between us were as common as grass but this was something different. More serious. Less easy to fix with a heated angry-sex session.

"_My_ friends are annoying? What about your perfect little '_boyfriend_' Nate Stevens? Maybe you don't want to tell the world about us because you _want_ them to believe you're fucking him!", Nate Stevens was an attractive(and gay) co-star of mine who, after my 'coming out', the press had created rumours I was secretly seeing using a few photos of us hanging out in LA. Although he had never outright said it, I knew it was in Logan's character to feel jealous about him, even after my definite statement to both the press and to Logan that I was not dating Nate Stevens. It seemed Logan didn't believe it just as the media hadn't.

"Maybe you _are_ fucking him!", Logan continued, adding fuel to his own fire as he came up with the wild accusation.

"For fuck's sake, I'm not fucking Nate Stevens!", I shouted back at him before shouting without thinking, "Besides, it's more likely that _you_ would be cheating on _me_!".

He stopped pacing and stared at me, "What are you saying?", his voice was menacing, "Are you implying that I would cheat on you because… because I haven't…?", he didn't say it but we both knew what he meant: _because he hadn't told me he loved me_.

I hadn't actually been too concerned as he seemed to be about it. I was more angry at the fact that he could accuse me of fucking some guy but I when I did the same(although _not_ to the same extent at all) he took it straight to heart.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite, Logan.", I glared at him and got up off the couch.

"If you can't trust me Julian then I don't understand how…", he began bitterly, continuing to pace around the room, "If we…", he faded off again, "Maybe it would be better…", and again.

I raked my hand through my hair again and asked him plainly, "What are you trying to say?".

His eyes darted around the room and he seemed to actually be trying to supress his emotions by screwing up his eyes and fists and bellowing, "_Fuck_!", before striding to the front door, "Just forget it.", and threw the door open, yelling, "I'm not fucking moving in with you!" just before he slammed the door shut and left me standing alone, on the verge of tears. Why was life so cruel?

Paul, one of Logan's co-workers, told me that Logan hadn't been to work in two weeks when I went to the coffee shop a couple of weeks after our fight. I had tried calling him and hanging around the coffee shop but when it became clear that I wasn't going to bump into him there, I started to text him.

**_To Logan (12:04):_**

**_Logan, we need to talk._**

**_To Logan (12:23):_**

**_Will you answer your phone at least?_**

**_To Logan (13:14):_**

**_Stop ignoring me._**

**_To Logan (13:43):_**

**_Don't be so childish, you asshole._**

**_To Logan (14:31):_**

**_Listen, I know that we're having a fight but we need to talk about this. Why do you have to make me so fucking angry all the time? I hate you!_**

**_To Logan (15:01):_**

**_Okay, I don't hate you, I'm just pissed off because I don't understand why you aren't speaking to me. We fight all the time, and then have really awesome make-up sex. Can't we have make-up sex now?_**

**_To Logan (15:52):_**

**_We should probably talk before having the make-up sex though._**

**_To Logan (17:36):_**

**_Fuck, I love you so much._**

**_From Logan (17:37):_**

**_I can't do this Julian. I'm out. Sorry. _**

I wouldn't let the tears escape. But they weren't tears of sadness or a broken heart. No, this time they were tears of fucking anger.

* * *

_A/N: What did you think!? Tell me with a review, I know you want to...! -Cloey van Zyl _


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

A/N: Hello! Before I say anything else, I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has been reading my fanfictions, it's so exciting! Also, I was reading through the previous chapter of this and I picked up a silly grammar mistake. I know how annoying they are when you're reading fanfiction so I just want to apologize in advance for any mistakes that there might be in any of my stories. I don't have a beta but if anyone wants the job, please PM me, I would LOVE to have someone to check over my stuff. Okay, enough talking, on to the third chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The drive over to his apartment-slash-hole mainly consisted of me thinking about how exactly I was going to go about with this anger-monologue of fucking anger. It was too bad I wasn't patient enough to write it down and memorize it properly because once I had been over it once in my mind it seemed so brilliant that I kind of wanted to save it just like I had with my other so called 'Logan speeches'.

I pounded on the door and yelled so loud I'm pretty sure the entire building could hear me screaming.

A very pissed off, dark haired and tanned man opened the door and for a second my heart plummeted as I thought that this was Logan's new lover when I realised he was probably one of Logan's two roommates.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU YELLING, LOGAN ISN'T-", he stopped abruptly when he saw who I was. "Are you-?", he asked with wide eyes.

"Where's Logan fucking Wright?", I demanded, pushing past the man and looked around the hole I had only ever been to once, when there was no one else home.

"How do you know-?", he tried again but I cut him off once more when I found he wasn't answering my question.

"WHERE IS LOGAN?", I yelled.

The man looked at me with wide, scared eyes and I realised I wasn't going to get an answer if he thought I was a crazy, psycho famous actor. I sighed and asked calmly, "I'm need to talk to Logan. Is he here?".

"Um, he's out, uh, at the moment...", clearly the man didn't trust me.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I see him so…", I walked over to the mouldy looking couch but sat down firmly, "I'm gonna sit here and wait.".

The roommate looked unsure of the situation but said in a slightly faint voice, "Oh…".

There was silence for a good five minutes as neither of us moved, me out of patient stubbornness and him out of fright and distrust that I wouldn't do anything if he left me alone.

Suddenly a head popped around the corner and a voice said, "Brian, what the _hell_ was all that shouting about?". It took this other roommate (I guessed) to notice me sitting on the couch. When he did, his reaction was similar to so-called Brian, "Julian Lar-?".

"Yes, I'm Julian Larson. I'm waiting for Logan.", I cut him off and told him exactly what I was doing there.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, the unnamed roommate give Brian a bewildered look and Brian respond with a confused shrug. The unnamed roommate decided to stick around as well, took a seat on an uncomfortable-looking armchair and we all waited in silence.

It was little less than an hour later when Logan finally decided to stomp into the apartment and call out, "Brian, Tom! I got another water bill! I know I don't have a job anymore-", he stopped dead when he saw me sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", he asked me. Nice way to greet an (ex?) boyfriend.

"I came to see you, you shit.", I could be nice too.

He scowled when he realised I wasn't going to be taking any shit from him anymore. Logan's rommates( Brian and Tom, it seemed) looked between us with shocked expressions. Poor idiots. This must all have seemed very confusing to them.

"You guys, please leave.", Logan addressed his roommates but didn't unlock his green eyes from mine.

When Tom answered with a bewildered, "What are you-", Logan shouted over him, "Piss off!".

They both left the apartment, scowling heavily and muttering under their breaths.

A tense silence followed their departure.

"I don't understand why you're here.", Logan stated in a hard voice.

"I'm here because you're a fucking _dick_ who can't even break up with his boyfriend (_who he knows is in love with him_) in person. Instead he has to be a fucking coward and do it via FUCKING TEXT!", I was screaming at him, needing to get the emotions I had kept inside for the past hour out, "So go on! Break up with me!". When he didn't answer I clenched my teeth and yelled, "DO IT! Break my fucking heart again _you fucking coward_!".

He stared blankly at me.

"I love you.".

I stared.

He stared back.

"Did you just-", I began before he cut me off.

"Yes. I did. And I do. Love you. Fuck, I've always loved you, Jules. I just couldn't admit it to myself, I was _scared_ of saying it. But I love you anyway and I'm not going to break your heart.".

Holy fucking shit.

"I was going to tell the world. I called my publicist yesterday and I have an interview next week.", my voice was too choked up with my unshed tears that I had to wait a few moments before speaking again. Logan was staring disbelievingly at me.

"I was going to make you come with me and then introduce you to everyone on T.V as my boyfriend.".

He added a slow grin to his wide-eyed expression, "Are you serious, Jules? You're going to tell everyone about us?".

"NO!", his smiled faded as he saw the anger flare in my shining eyes, "I _was_, but that was before you told me '**_I can't do this Julian. I'm out. Sorry._**'", I quoted his stupid text. "You may suddenly _love_ me now, but I am _so FUCKING done_ with you Logan. I thought that we could work through all of our shit but this, whatever this fucked up thing you call a relationship is, is not working for me!". I walked towards the front door and yelled just as my voice started to crack as the tears started to come, "You may want back in but there is _no fucking way_ I'm ever going to be _that_ stupid again!". I wrenched open the door, startling two guilty-looking roommates who had been clearly eavesdropping, and bolted away before I chanced another look at those bloody irresistible green eyes, the ones that were a million more times heart-wrenchingly irresistible with the tears gathering in them.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Next chapter is the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter. **

Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is the last chapter for this story! It's shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy nonetheless and forgive me for making it fairly cheesy. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic and sometimes I just need a dose of sappy-ness. If you've read this far then I thank you! Being on fanfiction is awesome and posting chapters and stuff makes me feel like a real writer, which would be even more amazing. So, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The next week was fucking hell but I couldn't manage a way to get out of the interview on the Saturday. No one, not even my publicist, knew what I had been planning on revealing in the interview and I was so excessively glad. It meant that there was no awkward questions of why I suddenly wouldn't be revealing anything.

The morning of the interview found me lying in bed, sobbing like a fucking girl. I didn't want to admit it, but it was going to take a lot to get me over Logan. I might possibly have to live with two halves of a figurative heart for the rest of my life. Why did Logan have to be so destructive when it came to my poor sensitive heart? After all I had been through at Dalton, what with the fire, Adam, confessing my love, reuniting and being given some hope of a future with Logan, he had to go and crush me so completely. Why did I even have to go on living?

I made myself swear off men. And women. I knew I could never go through the whole romance thing again. Not after Logan. No one could compare to him. Not even the thought of maybe finding a quiet life with someone loving. Logan had ruined everything. It was Logan or no one. That was just how he worked. He went around destroying things and didn't give a shit about the consequences. I knew that after the interview I would need a break. From LA, from acting and the media. I would need a hell of a long time to recover, although I was pretty sure I never would.

* * *

The interviewer was some idiot. The person fixing my hair and make-up was some idiot. The audience were some idiots. The questions were clearly thought of by some idiots. Everyone was some idiot. Even myself.

"So, you've denied the rumours that you're dating Nate Stevens.".

"I have.", I answered with as much interest as I could muster but I was pretty sure that everyone could tell how bored and clearly out of spirits I was.

"Are you seeing anyone else?".

My heart clenched. I was supposed to say yes and excitedly call Logan out from the audience and introduce him as my wonderful boyfriend who I was madly in love with.

"Yes he is!", someone shouted from the back of the audience. Everyone's eyes (and the camera) swivelled to the origin of the voice. Oh. No. Oh shit no. Oh fucking bloody hell NO!

What was he thinking this was, some pathetic rom-com movie ending?

"He thinks he isn't but he is.", Logan walked down from the audience and strode to where I was sitting with the interviewer.

"I'm sorry, who are you?", the interviewer looked once between me and Logan and asked warily.

"My name is Logan Wright.", he said to the audience and camera, completely ignoring the interviewer who said in an annoyed voice, "Well, you can't-", before being ignored again by Logan, "You see, Julian and I go way back. He loved me for three years while we at school together and I was an idiot and didn't notice. Then, some shit went down and he finally told me he loved me.".

Why the _fuck_ was he telling our (_my!_) secrets to the whole fucking world! Who the hell did he think he was!?

"But, before either of us properly got over the shock, I said some dick-ish things and he left. We didn't see or talk to each other for five years. It was during those five years that I finally realised that I loved him too. Yes,", he looked at me with those green eyes and I was finally thawed and tried to stop him from continuing, "Logan-".

"I _loved_ him!", he shouted over me and turned back to the audience, "But when we met at the coffee shop I worked at and I kissed him and we started going out, I was too scared to tell him. Once more, I was a cock. Everything was awesome though, for a while. Until I started getting unreasonably annoyed because I didn't want to hide our relationship. So, when he finally asked me to move in with him, I showed my foolish ways again and told him that I would only move in with him if he told the world we were dating. He, understandably, wasn't so keen on that idea and we ended up screaming at each other. I left, and then made the biggest mistake of my life. I _cowardly _broke up with him through a text. He, of course, got mad and screamed at me. In response, I _finally _told him I loved him. Then he broke up with me and ran out. But not before he told me that he had organised this interview so that he could introduce me as his boyfriend.". He stopped talking to the audience and instead turned to me. I was sitting there, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. Was Logan trying to tell me he wanted to be my boyfriend again? On national television. I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh, he had _so_ done this on purpose. He thought that I would be too scared (and still too in love with him) to humiliate him on T.V by refusing to take him back. God, I knew him _way_ too well.

"Jules, I love you. You love me. I know that you do. Be my boyfriend again. You know that neither of us will ever be happy again if you don't take me back. You'll be subjecting us both to horrible lives of pain and regret. So, give me a millionth chance. Take me back and believe when I say that I will _probably not_ ever put you through so much shit again.".

"No.". I said quietly.

The audience, interviewer, various crew members and Logan stared in disbelief and there was a heart-breaking (though this was mainly Logan) silence.

"Jules, please-", was Logan's voice really cracking? Were those really tears flowing down his face? His eyes, beautiful and filled with the purest sadness, held my own in a stare that felt like it lasted way longer than it actually did.

"I can't…", I faded off and tried again, "I can't believe you when you say that you will _probably not_ ever put me through so much shit again. You will. All the time. For the rest of my fucking life.", I got up, walked to him and cupped his face in my hands, "Which I will be spending with _you_.". His eyes had barely registered his confusion and hope when I kissed him. The audience was cheering but who the fuck cared about them when I was kissing Logan. Did I mention I fucking loved kissing him?

"We should go.", he whispered to me once I had pulled away.

I nodded, grinning, "Yeah, I think the interview is over.". He was grinning as well and chuckled lightly before adding, "No, not because of that. We need to go so that we can properly christen _our_ apartment.".

I stared in amazement. "Are you saying you want to-".

He cut me off with a kiss, "Well, you _did_ fulfil the only condition I had…".

* * *

_A/N:__ Oh wow, did I just finish my second fanfiction?! To most that might not be very impressive but I am notoriously bad at finishing the stories I start. This is a real achievement for me! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!- Cloey_


End file.
